


Pyrrhic

by youdidwinsodidi



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidwinsodidi/pseuds/youdidwinsodidi
Summary: I don't know where you'll take me, but I know it'll be alright.(Yama Country)





	Pyrrhic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I haven't written any kurofai in over ten years. I've just returned to the fandom and I wanted to start writing again. This chapter is the shortest one that I'll be putting out. The other ones will always be over 8K words.
> 
> English is not my first language nor is it my second. Please don't be angry if I make some mistakes.

He stared. Hard. Because what else could he do?  Kurogane sat crouched underneath a tree as he watched the lean blonde talk in syllables he couldn’t understand. Had Fai even noticed that he couldn’t understand a word he was saying? At least ten minutes had passed by since they arrived on this world and he had yet to say a thing to the mage. But what could he say? He pondered for a few moments and then settled for the one thing he knew the mage could understand.

“Fai.”

The sudden use of his name startled the blonde into a sudden halt of movements. Confusion rested on his facial features as he stared at the ninja. Head tilted to the side a little, never-ending smile plastered on his face. Kurogane had never used his name, something that went by sometimes appreciated, sometimes unappreciated. The use of it cut through the air like a knife.

“Kuro-rin?” He replied meekly. Confused blue eyes searched for the crimson red ones that were staring him down. He couldn’t look away, Kurogane’s eyes were too demanding.

“Hn,” Kurogane let out eventually as he tore his gaze away from the confused eyes. Fai quickly accepted the loss of connection and turned around, his back towards Kurogane. The ninja stood up quietly, latching his hand onto the mage’s arm. The language barrier didn’t stop him from hearing the blonde’s breathing stop.

“Kuro-rin?” Fai urgently tried again, cocking his head around. He almost looked scared. What was Kurogane getting at?

“I don’t understand you.”

Kurogane was sure he could see a little bit of panic flash on Fai’s face and he tightened his grip on the blonde’s arm in response. Why did he do that? What was he trying to tell the blonde? That he didn’t have to be scared? That he had to pay attention to the situation?

“ _This can’t be?”_ Fai let out an airy laugh after speaking the words in his own language. How native his tongue once sounded, how suddenly foreign it felt to him as if he was caged. Trapped. His words had been his protection against those red eyes that stared him down way too often.

 “Mokona?”

“I don’t know.” Kurogane shrugged as he dropped Fai’s arm back to the side, shifting his gaze somewhere else, giving the mage some privacy as he knew the mage was trying hard enough to hide his panic. Last time they lost Mokona, it only lasted a minute. But now, it had been fifteen minutes and there was still no sight of the others. 

“I don’t know ( _wakarenai)_?” Fai tried slowly speaking the Japanese sounds Kurogane had said. The shrug of the ninja and the combination of the words made him think it means that he didn’t know. The ninja smirked at the mage’s rather successful attempt of repeating him.

“I don’t know.” He nodded.

“ _Should we go look for Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona?”_ The mage pondered aloud. Perhaps Kurogane would understand what he was trying to get at.

“I don’t know, mage.” The ninja definitely got lost in translation.

“Mage ( _mahou)_?” Fai repeated slowly. Kurogane repeated the word and made some hand movements to indicate that he meant a magical creature, a wizard. 

“Ok!” Fai laughed, his hands waving in front of him momentarily. Silence returned between the two of them. The mage decided that they probably should get a move on if they wanted to find the others.

“ _We’ll go find the others,”_ He stated, re-demanding Kurogane’s attention who had zoned out a little, basking in the heat of the sun shining on the both of them. The blonde stuck out his one hand, offering Kurogane a way to get up.  “ _Let’s go!”_

Kurogane glared at him for a few moments. He had no idea what the mage had just said to him and he didn’t know what the hand was for. The ninja eventually sighed inwardly and grabbed onto the offered hand, pulling him upright.

 “ _Let’s go (Poyekhali)?”_ Kurogane tried this time after dropping his hand. The mage had been making an attempt so the ninja decided that he could make an attempt too. He didn’t miss the way the blonde’s eyes lit up a little when he pronounced the sounds a little wonky. A playful smile appeared on his lips.

“ _Let’s go!”_ The mage repeated again, explaining the meaning of the word by doing a “let’s go” hand movement. Kurogane understood.


End file.
